Death and Rebirth
After Azazel's brands reignited during the Siege of Dawnhaven, his mind couldn't stop thinking about one simple realisation. He has been dead before, but who brought him back, and more importantly why they did it remain a mystery. Thinking, he reassures himself that the current course is still the correct way to proceed in finding those who have wronged him...at least for now. He will reach out to the criminal underworld, and the deities to find answers, until then he needs to decide who can be trusted. Mentally going through his list Azazel decides that it is time to make decisions with who he will back within the guild, and who he will not, and to a lesser extent, who he will undermine. In his time in the Underdark he learned that dying is the least of his concerns, for someone truly skilled at destroying others, dying is just an unfortunate consequence which results of the true intention, a lifetime of misery. The first name that can be scratched off the list of trustworthy allies is the ever aloof Freddy. The scum not only disrupts the order of the guild, but has also made an attempt on Azazel's life in the past, an unforgivable trespass. Fortunately he isn't a real threat, and the attempt could be brushed aside with nothing more than a brisk walk, what a weak fool he really is. Sorcerer's have always been the weakest of magic users. However foolish, such an attempt can never be forgiven. His motivations are also somewhat of a mystery as well, something that must always be accounted for, even more concerning is whether or not he is aligned with this dragon. Freddy has never struck the dragon, as far as he can recall, a fact that cannot be overlooked. He also went to visit the Dragon and Odette, another fact that cannot be overlooked. Perhaps Azazel should raise this concern with the rest of the guild, even if it is incorrect, it could be beneficial to keep him under everyone's thumb. Nonetheless, someone cannot be trusted if you don't have an idea of what makes them tick. The only thing that seems certain with Freddy is that he is seeking power, but who isn't? Only the weak who are unable to amass any power deny that they are seeking it. The trick is finding order to the power. No Freddy cannot be trusted, especially as he doesn't seem to believe in order. Perhaps it is time for an indirect approach on our 'Hero of Ashford'. Ornstein is another enigma. What deal has he made? And with whom? These coins he is obtaining for corpses points him towards a more sinister outlook, however his motivation is still questionable, as he seems to work towards a greater good, but whose greater good? Is he evil, or is he doing what he sees as right? Even more interesting perhaps is that they are one in the same. Azazel doesn't think he will be able to divulge any secrets to Ornstein...especially while he is a half-wit...if that is temporary anyway, Azazel has no idea what happened but he seems to run on pure instinct at the moment. Perhaps more a guiding hand is appropriate. He seems genuine enough, he is certainly useful, and Azazel believe's loyal, provided he is doing what he thinks is right...better to keep him uninformed of my other activities, however Azazel would go out of his way to keep him around, especially if he is willing to make a deal with the devil to spite some demons. Most lack the courage to sacrifice everything they believe in for the greater good. Captain is a bag of surprises, and Azazel can't help but think that there is something Captain isn't telling him. His irrational hatred of orcs is interesting at the very least considering his complexion. Although, he is quick to agree to murder pending nothing more than a disobeyed order. This is something that I can get along with quite easily, everyone should know their place, and it isn't our fault if their place is under ours. I don't think trust is appropriate yet, however Azazel would risk his life for Captain and he think Captain would do the same for him. The Aasimar is simply a good ally. Righteous, but a good ally, and loyal to a fault to his precious Silver Dawn, however as all business dictates you must obtain as much information about them as possible. You always need to know who you're dealing with. It was a risk confiding Azazel's knowledge of previous lives in him, however Eadric understands these sorts of things. The mre he thinks onnit though the more proposterous the Aasmir's beliefs become. Religion is a tool like any other. It can be used to keep people in line through fear, but if it can bring a soul back from death, well that's something to keep in mind. Still though, control and compliance based on belief is very, very beneficial. push comes to shove Azazel thinks he can rely on him, especially if it came to violence with Freddy. Nyrhanna, not a lot to say about her so far. She is quiet, with that in mind probably the most likable of the bunch. She is certainly working towards everyone's best interests, and at this point Azazel thinks she is certainly worth risking his life in saving. In fact, she may even be worthwhile enhancing if possible. Azazel will certainly keep any eye out for some items for her. Last, but certainly not least, is that very, very interesting Bard. Azazel has no idea what makes him tick. However, Azazel would like to see him perform under true pressure, and he has certainly saved Azazel's life. At this point, contrary to Azazel's opinions in relation to knowing what motivates people, he would admit that Finbin is a great ally, something tells Azazel that Finbin should be kept around. After meditating on these relationships for a night Azazel arises, reinvigorated with purpose. Tonight he meets with the contact within the Thieves Guild, a necessary meeting for his plans. Uniting the Thieves Guilds will bring a great deal of power and influence, further it will allow for his future assassins to move more freely within the cities. Hopefully, with these new resources at his disposal he can find those who destroyed his clan, and make them suffer for a very, very long time. Moving towards the door, the hair stands up on the back of Azazel's neck, and he hears a women's voice in the back of his skull "Lolth". Then silence. It would seem he also needs to make contact with the drow Category:Lore Category:Tales